The Son of Helios
by MegaAddyPrime10
Summary: Fifteen year old Joey Asgard was just a regular orphan. But one day, his whole life goes haywire, when his best friend disappears. This drags him into the world of the Greek Gods, where ancient evils are arising, and it is upto The Chosen One to stop them from destroying planet Earth. Will he succeed, or will he fail...read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. Me and a bunch of guys came up with this story and I decided to post it. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **The Son Of Helios**

Chapter 1

It was a dark evening for the fifteen year old boy. He sat, crying, on his bed inside the orphanage. Five years ago his mother had dies in a car crash and he was left on the streets. There he met a young girl, only a year younger than him. They thrived to survive in the mysterious big city of New York on their own. After months of struggle, they were found by a fine old lady, Mrs. Cooper, who had brought them to her orphanage.

It was two days ago that the fourteen year old girl had suddenly disappeared. The boy had spent every minute in the last two days to find his friend, but had no luck. Little did the boy know that he was in for a big surprise. He was The Chosen One. He would be the child in the five thousand year old prophecy which would either end in the destruction of the world, or its preservation.

This is the story of the boy, Son of the Lost Titan, who is thrown into the terrifying world of the Greek Gods and must fight to save the planet from ancient evils who have started to rise. It is upto Joey Asgard, the fifteen year old orphan, to find a band of five Half-Bloods that would face the enemis and defeat them, for the survival of the human race.

 **A/N: so...what do you guys think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Joey Asgard's POV:

I laid on my bed, crying. It had been two days since my best friend, Lianna Rogers, disappeared. We had met a few days after my mother died. I had found her crying at night in a dark alley with blood all over her clothes. I carried her to the hospital and waited until the cut on her stomach had been healed. Since then, we had stuck together, until we were brought to the orphanage.

I had played the scenario of her disappearance in my mind, every five minutes, to find a loop hole, but found none. I tried to remember every small detail of that day…..

 _Flashback_

 _It was afternoon time. Me and Lianna were sitting on a bench in the New York City Central Park. The orphanage allowed us to go visit there every two weeks for recreation. The two of us had just finished playing a game of badminton, and Lianna, as always , had won._

 _She laughed then said to me "How does it feel to lose to a girl. Huh, Joe?"_

 _I replied "You are obviously cheating. Nobody can be this skilled in a sport. "_

" _You're just jealous that a girl kicked your ass in badminton. Maybe you should start playing SADminton!" and she started laughing hysterically._

" _Not funny Lyn!" I said clearly annoyed that I was being made fun of._

" _ok, ok sorry. Hey, I want ice cream. Please get me some. " she asked showing me her puppy dog face. I rolled my eyes and got up and dusted my shorts._

" _What flavor do you want?" I asked._

 _She just grinned and said "You know which flavor I want."_

 _I slightly chucked and jogged towards the ice cream stand. I ordered a pineapple flavor in a cone for Lianna and a buttercup scotch for myself. I paid for the treats and hurried to the bench I was earlier sitting on. Once I reached, I didn't see Lianna._

 _So I called out to her "Lyn, where are you? If you want this treat, you better come out before it melts."_

 _I waited a few minutes, still no reply. I started to search for her, but couldn't find her. By the end of the day, when it was time to return back, I told Mrs. Cooper that I couldn't find Lianna. She started to help me look for her and soon all the others too joined in. By the time it was nightfall, we still couldn't locate her. Mrs. Cooper sadly told us to go back and come look for her tomorrow._

 _Flashback ends_

What exactly was I missing. I had been gone for no more than two minutes, and it looks like she vanished off the face of the Earth. My train of thought was interrupted by knocking….no LOUD banging of my room door. I groaned and sat up and walked to the door, thinking who would come at two in the morning, in my Star Wars PJs. What? I'am a fan.

ON opening the door, I was met with Gina and Lugers, my other friends at the Orphanage. Both of them were heavily panting.

Luger was the first to say "Come with us quickly. They're here."

I was about to say some thing but Gina interrupted by saying "We know you have questions, but we will answer them later. If you value your life, come quick."

Suddenly the wall opposite to my room door collapsed. When the dust cleared, I was met with the sight of a large man, altleast three times my size, with a bull's horn. I immediately realized that it was the Minotaur. But wasn't it killed by Theseus? I pinched my arm, and rubbed my eyes, thinking that this was all just a dream and I would soon wake up. But nothing happened. Was this all real?

I was about to say something but Luger said instead "Shit! It's the Minotaur."


End file.
